Talk:Nidalee/@comment-91.181.236.63-20121006194333/@comment-5010112-20121007121050
??? I read over this post and the responses to it and found a sickening amount of misinformation. I don't usually do this, but I will correct the misinformation. 1) Nidalee, actually, is a jack of all trades. The only position she cannot play is jungle. She is a good top, a fair mid (a counter to a few strong mids), and a fair support. She's a so-so AD carry, but she -can- do it. Better than Tristana can. 2) "...she's an AD bruiser with AP scalings." Well, this is partially true. She -can- play an AD bruiser. There are a lot of "AD bruisers" that have AP scalings. From the top of my head, here's a list: Udyr, Poppy, Sion, Warwick, and Volibear. Udyr and Volibear are hardly sub-par champions because of their AP scaling. If all of her abilities scaled with AD instead of AP she'd instantly become freakishly OP. 3) Dnyomeath: Your suggestions sound like a major nerf to me. You want her Javelin to do less damage. Her traps to reveal enemies for shorter periods of time and reduce the armor/magic resistence shred. Remove her attack speed buff from her heal? I mean, Nidalee is still one of the most feared pushers because of that ability. Sixty percent attack speed buff is nothing to sneeze at. It, along with her trap map control, allows her to play as a support. I must admit, however, that I agree with what you said regarding her cougar form. It does seem to be a liability rather than a asset. I cannot, honestly, think of a way to fix it without making her OP. Every champion has a weakness. She's not meant to be in the center of a team fight-- cougar form should be reserved for chasing down enemies and getting around. And, lol, if Nidalee's Takedown crit like normal a normal auto-attack would, you'd be seeing crits well over 2k with few items. 4) "Nidalee isn't a bursty mage and can't be an AD carry because she only has one ability that scales with AD and an attack speed steroid" Well, ClariS, Tristana doesn't have a -single- ability that scales with AD. Her attack-speed buff is stronger than Nidalee's by 30%. Tristana's AS buff is limited by the fact that it only provides the AS buff and its cool-down is twice as long as Nidalee's. In human form, Nidalee has 310 base movement speed that increased by 15% whenever she is in a bush. Compared to any AD carry (with the exception of Miss Fortune) she moves lightening fast. She has plenty of burst as an AP carry. Her spear alone is scarier than Veigar's ultimate at max range. If an AD carry gets hit by a spear at moderate-close range and then gets a "R-W-E-Q" combo to the face, you'll likely have a dead AD carry on your hands. Try it sometime. 5) This is my final point! It is also my most important point. Nidalee doesn't need a rework. Her kit works fine. She isn't under-powered. In fact, she's in a very good place right now. Where's my proof of this? Look at any LoL statistic site and you'll find Nidalee's win-rate hovers around 50%. Champions like Karma, Syndra, and Heimerdinger need to be reworked. Not Nidalee. Leave my Nidalee alone, jerks. Thumbs up to you Sagee Prime. You are the only one that didn't provide barrel-loads of misinformation here.